


Woods and Animals

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cabin, Cabins, Elemental Magic, Forest Magic, Guns, JSE egos - Freeform, JUST ONE SNAKE, MURDER OF A SNAKE, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Realism, Other, Rabbits, Snakes, angus the survival hunter - Freeform, bunny - Freeform, descriptive, details, forest, gun - Freeform, little cabin, magic woods, rabbit - Freeform, wood, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Introducing Angus the survival hunter!Angus is out on a job. Everything is all fine and good... until a talking rabbit jumps on his back and acts as if Angus is a horse.





	Woods and Animals

Woods and Animals

 

 

Angus was laying on the ground, watching his prey from afar. He was camouflaged by his clothing and the weeds he was hiding in, the trees providing shade, and better hiding. He had his rifle set up and was ready to shoot once his target moved just a bit...

 

 

Angus wasnt a big fan of killing animals, but this was a very, very large, poisonous snake. Sadly, he had to end the creature due to safety precautions, as a person had already been hospitalized by the fella.

 

 

Angus soon found out he was camouflaged rather well, as a bunny hopped on his back. He didn’t move, surpressing a chuckle. However, he couldn’t help but to tense when he heard, “Getty up human!”

 

 

Angus’s head snapped around, looking for whoever said that. He expected the bunny to go ahead and run away, but they simply sat there and stared. Soon enough the bunny spoke again, “C’mon now! Haven’t got all day.”

 

 

Angus scattered back with his gun in arms. The bunny got knocked off his back as he went against a tree, “The hell?!”

 

 

The bunny grumbled underneath their breath, before their eyes widened, “Hey now! No need for that there gun!”

 

 

Angus cocked it in hopes of scaring the bunny off- it honestly made him feel a bit mad in the head, “Rabbits don’t speak!”

 

 

The rabbit in question took a step back. It shook its head, “You have the magic of the forest in ya... ‘mate.’” The bunny mocked his accent slightly.

 

 

Angus furrowed his eyebrows, “No such thing ya nuthead!” Admittedly, he had no plans to shoot the rabbit. He was more confused than anything at the moment. Angus looked over, seeing his target starting to move towards them. The bunny let out a loud squeak before running- and Angus fired.

 

 

It took a couple of shots, before the snake was truly dead. It was still, it’s eyes going lifeless as its body went limp. Angus took a breath and looked around, trying to see the rabbit and where it went.

 

 

‘What’s wrong with me,’ he thought, shaking his head and getting back to his work.

 

 

 

~

 

 

Later that night, Angus went back to his little cabin. Admittedly this was a close to home job- which was rather nice honestly. Nowadays if he had to go far, he took the helicopter and could usually go and get it done and come back the next day.

 

 

His cabin wasn’t very large- the main room was the largest. Wood panels on the walls that matched the floor, hunting trophies on a shelf left of the door. Right of the door was a simple kitchen, and beside it was an old, almost broken down looking, set of table and chairs. The fireplace was across from it, a bearskin rug on the ground, and a old fake leather couch in front of it that clearly had been worn down with use.

 

 

It was simple, but in reality that’s what he liked. He was well aware most people would want a little more- but it was just fine for him.

 

 

He sat his stuff down, the wall opposite of the fireplace having a bunch of equipment on it, locked in a case. Easily opening the case, Angus unpacked his things and nodded, before closing it up.

 

 

The thing with the rabbit... was bothering him. Had he gone mad? Was he properly losing his mind?

 

 

These thoughts bothered him as he stripped his clothes and stepped in the shower. The hot water helped clear his thoughts as he scrubbed all of the dirt off of his skin. He had simply been hallucinating- the heat and haven not ate in a while just got to him.

 

 

Although... if it was at that point, some would question if he was still fit for the job.

 

 

Angus shook the thought out of his head, he was good at his job! He helped rescue plenty of animals, only killing when he absolutely had to. He had even helped rescue endangered species for goodness sakes!

 

 

A small while later, Angus laid in bed. His room was simple, dark wood log furniture, a bed with a blue cover and a couple chests that matched the bed. He had a closet- but mainly used it for storage. Green curtain could cover the window that sat just above the headboard, but more often than not were left open.

 

 

Angus was looking at the sky from his spot, thinking, ‘Magic.... ridiculous rabbit. No such thing.’

 

 

Outside however, he saw a line of something start dancing- it was like green mist with sparkles thrown in it, only more concentrated. Angus blinked before rolling over, ‘nope- I didn’t see a damn thing.’

 

 

Curiosity got the best of him however, as he rolled back around. He watched the little mist dance around, creating shapes in a wonderful and beautiful lights show.

 

 

He sighed, shaking his head and opening the window. The little light came in, before stopping right in front of him. Angus watched it carefully, before reaching out in front of him. The little sprite sat in his hand.

 

 

His window was still open, resulting in the wind gently rustling his hair, and soon enough blowing the sprite away. He frowned a little, turning around to close the window. He didn’t quite get it shut though...

 

 

Wind seemed to engulf him, before he heard something foreign in his head. He hadn’t heard the words before- but was somehow able to make it out, “You. You are one of the forest, a person. A sense of the wind is with you, water is part of you. You spend your days in the green, and with the fire every night. You have a gift, a gift untold to many and most. A special belonging, to the woods unknown.”

 

 

Angus listened with nothing but interesting, paying apt attention to every syllable uttered. This was the night.

 

 

This was the night he learned.. this was the night he heard a rabbit speak, a sprite fly, and the wind tell him magic was a truth unknown to many.

 

 

Meanwhile.... outside of the cabin, hiding in their hut, a group of rabbit was chuckling and giggling as the rabbit from earlier told them the story.

 

 

“And then- I mocked his little accent he put on when I told him about having magic.” The rabbits laughed in a chorus.

 

 

“Can’t believe he didn’t already know!” One rabbit chanted, another quickly answering, “Well now he does!”

 

 

.... and so he did. He now left the window open at night, listening to the winds lessons, and watching the sprites show as he went to sleep. When he woke they were both gone, and the window was closed, as per their nightly routine.

 

 

Angus wasn’t sure what to think of it- but for now he wouldn’t doubt it was real.


End file.
